criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Heart Over Heels
Plot Belle and the Player were enjoying the Valentine's Day parade in Argentina. Suddenly, the parade driver Lautaro Elliato stops the parade and points to the body of American college student Tyler Kurdenz, his heart beating out, de-attached from his body. Autopsy then revealed that the victim didn't die at the parade. Along with Elliato, the team also suspects the victim's girlfriend Aubrice Beau and the organizer for this event, party organizer Catalina Rose. It is also discovered that the killer is heartbroken and eats cherry cordials. In the second chapter, the chief found where the victim's heart was removed, the hangar where the parade float was being worked on. The team further suspected political figure Albert Fujomiri and tango dancer Valentina Swetehart. It is also discovered that the killer sword fights as the murder weapon was found as a replica of the curved saber of San Martin. In the third chapter, the news reveals that political figure Albert Fujomiri is currently rambling about the victim and how he is a disgrace from North America due to his harassment towards the self-proclaimed figure and his ex-wife. At the end, the team gathered enough evidence to arrest Aubrice Beau for the murder. At first, Aubrice denied being the murderer. As Belle and the Player piles up the evidence, Aubrice breaks and confesses. She always saw Tyler flirting with many people during the Valentine's Day parade. When Aubrice confronted Tyler, Tyler said that their relationship is going to break and is setting up just in case. Aubrice watched Tyler follow parade organizer Catalina Rose into the hangar. She grabbed a curved saber replica and quickly murdered him. Belle noted that the saber had "The Watchful Eye"'s symbol on it. Aubrice said that she didn't notice that and willfully went to court. Aubrice was sentenced to 30 years in prison. After the trial, the chief reports that politician Albert Fujomiri wants to speak with you. He says that the Watchful Eye is collecting kills to gain power, and Aubrice using their saber replica got their first kill. He has done research on the Watchful Eye, saying that there were made by a higher terrorist organization. Sadly, the team finds no evidence of this. Also in the additional investigation, tech expert Annabel Weber requests the Player's help. Her fiancee, hired gun Lyrik Elle, is missing. The Player and Annabel look around and find Lyrik at the Plaza Congreso, with a ton of chocolates and a big teddy bear. They hug, and the Player gets something from Lyrik. After the festival ends, the chief quickly says that the team needs to pack up their things, because there is a distress call at Angel Falls, Venezuela. Victim * Tyler Kurdenz (found with his heart beating during the Valentine's Day parade) Murder Weapon * Curved Saber Replica Killer * Aubrice Beau Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect is heartbroken. Suspect's Appearance *N/A Suspect's Profile *This suspect is heartbroken. *This suspect eats cherry cordials. *This suspect sword fights. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect is female. *This suspect wears fur. Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats cherry cordials. *This suspect sword fights. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect is female. *This suspect wears fur. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is heartbroken. *This suspect eats cherry cordials. *This suspect sword fights. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears fur. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is heartbroken. *This suspect eats cherry cordials. *This suspect sword fights. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect is female. Killer's Profile *The killer is heartbroken. *The killer eats cherry cordials. *The killer swordfights. *The killer is female. *The killer wears fur. Quasi - Suspects Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Valentine's Float. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Heart, Picnic Basket) (Victim Identified: Tyler Kurdenz) * Ask Elliato what happened. * Examine Picnic Basket. (Result: Fake Grass) * Analyze Fake Grass. (New Crime Scene: Plaza Congreso) * Investigate Plaza Congreso. (Clues: Caricature, Clipboard) * Examine Caricature. (Result: Victim and Woman) * Examine Woman's Face. (New Suspect: Aubrice Beau) * Inform Aubrice of her boyfriend's death. * Examine Clipboard. (Result: Faded Signature) (New Suspect: Catalina Rose) * Ask Catalina if she knew the victim. * Analyze Victim's Heart. (9:00:00) (Result: Handwriting) (Result: The killer is heartbroken.) * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer eats cherry cordials.) * Move onto chapter 2! Chapter 2 * Investigate Hangar. (Clues: Legislature, Rose) * Examine Legislature. (New Suspect: Albert Fujomiri) * Ask Albert about his signing of the parade float. (Result: Albert eats cherry cordials.) * Examine Rose. (Result: Hair) * Analyze Hair (00:30:00) (New Suspect: Valentina Swetehart) * Return Valentina her rose. (Result: Valentina is heartbroken and eats cherry cordials.) * Investigate Heart Throne. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed) (Clues: Curved Saber, Photo) * Examine Photo. (Result: Laurato's Argument) * Ask Laurato about his argument with the victim. (Result: Laurato is heartbroken, Aubrice eats cherry cordials.) * Analyze Bloody Saber. (Murder Weapon Identified: Curved Saber Replica) (Result: The killer sword fights.) * Move onto chapter 3! Chapter 3 * Learn the reason of Albert's hatred agains the victim. (Result: Albert is heartbroken, eats cherry cordials and sword fights.) * Investigate Podium. (Prerequisite: Talk to Albert) (Clues: Victim's Phone, Floppy Disk, Duffel Bag) * Examine Duffel Bag. (Result: Money for Valentina) * Ask Valentina about her large sums of money from the victim. (Result: Valentina is heartbroken, eats cherry cordials and sword fights.) * Analyze Victim's Phone. (Result: Text Messages) * Question Aubrice about her hateful text messages. (Result: Aubrice is heartbroken, eats cherry cordials and sword fights.) * Analyze Floppy Disk. (Result: Victim Harassing Catalina) * See why Catalina was being harassed by the victim. (Result: Catalina eats cherry cordials and sword fights.) * Investigate Moving Truck. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed) (Clues: Cherry Cordial Box, Sword Sheath) * Examine Cherry Cordial Box. (Result: Tears) * Examine Sword Sheath (Result: Brown Fibers) * Analyze Tears. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer is female.) * Analyze Brown Fibers. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer wears fur.) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to Soft Haze (3/6). Soft Haze (3/6) * See what Albert wants. (Reward: x Burger) * Investigate Hangar. (Clues: Saber Crate) * Examine Crate. (Result: Valentine's Confetti) * Investigate Valentine's Float. (Clues: Fujomiri's Research) * Analyze Fujomiri's Research. (Result: Nothing about a higher organization.) * Break the news to Albert. (Reward: x 20,000) * Give assistance to Annabel. * Examine Text Messages. (Result: Coordinates to the Plaza Congreso.) * Investigate Plaza Congreso. (Clues: Chocolate Box) * See Lyrik hug Annabel. (Result: Heart Bandana) * Move on to a new crime!